<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dance to Start it All by WritingJay555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429652">A Dance to Start it All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingJay555/pseuds/WritingJay555'>WritingJay555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HYRULE HOW'D YOU EVEN GET UP THERE, In the water you go, Little does sky know he caused this all, Lowkey I'd see them prank eachother, Sky just wanted to dance, Wars is not gonna deal with you Wild, Wild the pyromaniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingJay555/pseuds/WritingJay555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky finally gets to reunite with his precious Sun, and Wild and Twilight decide to be the big bros and prank everyone. Time is not amused and like always, Hyrule is lost and Fours mind is slowly descending into madness.</p><p>Oh an Warrior, that's gonna be hard to wash out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Wind (Legend of Zelda), Sky &amp; Sun (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dance to Start it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the 2020 Artist Appreciation so Ri I hope you like it and I love the art of Sun and Sky dancing among the clouds, it was so amazing!<br/>Anyway I hope you enjoy! :)   (For Artwork check out their insta)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving in Sky’s Hyrule was rather pleasant, they had apparently landed in a place called Skyloft and the small sky town was rather pleasant to be in, if only it didn’t give Twilight a heart attack every time he went close to the edge.</p><p>‘Cub please move away from the edge!’</p><p>‘Oh come on Twi, you know it’s fine,’ It’s true that it was safe, Sky had asserted that even if one of them fall of the edge, the surrounding knights would surely catch them and bring them back up.</p><p>‘That still doesn’t mean that I want you falling off the island!’</p><p>Hylia, Twilight could be a worry wart when he wanted to. Rolling his eyes Wild stepped away from the ledge, giving it one more look before smiling. Twilight gave him a dubious look, eyes squinted in suspicion as he clearly expected Wild to do something dangerous, and usually that suspicion would be correct but not this time.</p><p>‘Cub don’t even think about it.’</p><p>‘That’s not why I’m smiling Twi, just have a look.’</p><p>Eyeing Wild, obviously expecting some sort of prank or trick, cautiously glancing over the edge Twilights eyes widened and a big smile spread across his face. Below them on an almost hidden Island was both Sky and his Zelda, softly dancing together to the quite hum of their Loftwings as they slept nearby. All in all, a sweet sight.</p><p>‘See, I’m not thinking of something questionable!’</p><p>‘You mean dangerous.’ Shaking his head, Twilight moved away from the ledge to give the couple some privacy, before turning around to Wild, a tired look in his eyes as he spotted something over in the distance. Turning around, Wild spied their two youngest members porched above the Knights academy, telescope in hand as both took turns peaking on the couple.</p><p>‘I understand taking a peek, but spying is a bit much…’</p><p>‘Wanna prank them then?’ Wild’s question was simple enough, but inspired a rather dubious look from Twilight, ‘Nothing weird, just something simple.’</p><p>That didn’t help Twilight’s look… ‘You’re “<em>something simple</em>” usually involves some sort of explosion.’</p><p>‘You’re not wrong, but I promise no bombs!’ Crossing his arms, followed by a contemplative look Twilight slowly started to nod, a rare cheeky smile that usually only Wild ever saw spreading across his face.</p><p>‘Okay, as long as it’s nothing extreme…I’m in.’</p><p>And that’s when the shenanigans began.</p><p>It started with a simple prank towards Four and Wind to teach them a lesson. Both Twilight and Wild had managed to sneak behind the duo and simply picked them up and walked around the town of Skyloft until they promised not to spy anymore, so they put them down in the lake. As they ran they noticed Warrior chatting up a woman as she did her daily laundry, and they could both see that she was absolutely loving it.</p><p>‘You know that we can’t allow Wars to get a bigger head, right?’ Asked Wild, a mischievous look already on his face as Twilight smiled back.</p><p>Twi laughed, ‘Oh of course! Can’t have him being reckless in battle!’</p><p>They climbed up the hill that was just behind where Warriors stood, and Wild couldn’t help but thank that the Skyloftians for building their houses into the hillsides, it made their job <em>oh so much easier</em>. Searching his slate, he found the absolute perfect thing, <em>Chu Chu Jelly</em>, of course not the elemental kind they didn’t want to kill him, just <em>slightly</em> ruin his hair. Twilight got out his fishing rod as Wild gently placed the Chu Chu Jelly on the hook and hand Twilight slowly thread it down behind Wars Head.</p><p>Twi stuck out his tongue, focusing intently, ‘almost got it…There!’ It was now in place. Warrior was currently none the wiser as to what was going on, and the woman he was talking to? She had given a curious glance up and softly giggled at them when she saw them, with her thankfully playing it off as laughing at one of Warriors terrible jokes (not that he’d ever admit otherwise). Twilight handed him his sling shot, gesturing with his head to shoot the jelly as Twi slowly swung it closer to his head. He waited for the perfect moment, where the Jelly was only barely touching before firing…and oh was it glorious. You see, not only did the water in the Jelly explode all over Wars but Chu Chu Jelly in his time was sticky, <em>and hard to wash out</em>. Unfortunately for them, before they could duck away Warriors looked up and Wild could tell that he was <em>quite pissed</em>.</p><p>‘Looks like that’s our cue to run Twi…Twi?’ Turning around Twi had apparently already left him, leaving Wild to defend himself against a seething Wars. ‘Hey Wars…we can talk about this…’ Looking down at him, Wild could tell that his fate was sealed and that running would probably be the best course of action. So that’s what he did.</p>
<hr/><p>Four was having a weird day. Firstly, his mind was a mess as the colours appeared to not be able to agree on anything. Vio wanted to check out the library at the knights academy, Blue wanted to explore around Skyloft and possibly find that cave Sky mentioned to watch out for, Green desperately wanted to look around the Bazarr placed at the center of Skyloft, and Red, well Red wanted to do some spying on a certain loving couple. Of course, out of all things they seem to be doing just as Red wanted, <em>‘It’s his damn puppy eyes’</em> Blue had scoffed before receding further into Links mind, he never did like romance. One thing led to another and both Four and Wind had been set up on the second floor of the knights academy, both happily (and in Four’s case mildly <em>unhappy</em>) watching Sky and Sun do some sort of improvised waltz around the tiny Island. Later did he find out that they weren’t the only spiers-<em>peeping toms-Shut it Vio</em>-and that both Wild and Twilight thought it a good idea to dump them into the lake.</p><p><em>‘Gees! I didn’t even want to be there in the first place!’</em> He could practically hear Blue spit his words at the others, more specifically Red as he and Wind left the little bathhouse.</p><p>‘You know, this academy is a lot more pleasant than how Warriors makes them out to be.’ Chimed Wind, a towel wrapped around his neck as both headed downstairs where both Legend and Time seemed to be stuck in some sort of card game. Four absent-mindedly nodded, as he and Wind went over to the duo.</p><p>‘That would be because this is more of an <em>esteemed</em> knight’s academy, rather that some dingy shed surrounded by stone walls.’</p><p>‘Gees Legend, no need to drag the man.’ Time shook his head, placing down another card which made Legend frown, ‘Anyway, what happened to you two?’</p><p>Placing another card down Legend added, ‘Yeah, why do you two look like drowned rats?’</p><p>‘You can thank our rancher and cook for that, they chucked Wind and I into the lake.’ Four had to hold back from letting out Blue’s bitterness at the whole situation, with said colour still cussing somewhere in the back of his mind, he could <em>still </em>hear Red apologising…</p><p>Time hummed, placing down yet another card which made Legend curse quietly, ‘I’d expect Wild to do that but Twi…so what were you two doing?’</p><p>Both he and Wind froze, sure they could tell Time they were spying on Sky but Vio was pretty convinced that telling Time would get them a scolding lecture, and he wasn’t Wild so he didn’t fancy hearing it, and given how Wind was, he thought the same.</p><p>Time gave them <em>the look</em>, ‘Now, what were you two-‘</p><p>‘I absolutely can not BELIEVE THEM!’ Screech Warrior as he bust through the door, covered in some sort of sticky liquid as he stomped towards the four of them, <em>heh four- Now is not the time Green. </em>Boisterous laughter exploded from Legend’s side of the table as it took him one look before he was in stitches.</p><p>‘Wow love the new shampoo!’</p><p>‘Shut it, you could use some.’ Although despite the jab, that did not cease Legend’s laughter. Time raised his hand, but before he could even ask- ‘Your bloody protégés Time!’ gave them more than enough of an answer.</p><p>‘It seems that the pup and cub seemed to be getting into quite the bit of mischief.’ Time sighed, already starting to look like a tired father.</p><p>‘Who do you think they’d get next?’ Asked Wind as Warrior grumpily sat on a nearby stool, Four knew he could tell him that there was a bath upstairs <em>but where would the fun in that be- Blue I don’t think…-WHERE would the fun be in that Red.</em></p><p>‘I don’t think they’d prank Sky, so the leaves Hyrule.’ Warrior grumbled, running a hand through his hair and subsequentially cringing at the slimy feeling Four could practically see.</p><p>‘HA! That’s if they can find him!’ Legend laughed, slamming a card down, and this time it was Time who scowled. Not only because of the card it seemed, but the implications behind what Legends words.</p><p>‘Legend, now where exactly would Hyrule be?’</p><p>‘Uhh- best start praying to the Goddesses, they’d know.’</p><p>‘So, you don’t, remind me why you’re his mentor?’</p><p>Four decided now would be a good time to opt out of the conversation, as funny as it was to watch Legend get a good lecture from Time he wasn’t particularly in the mood right now. Not with the others still arguing within his head, and by others, he mostly meant Blue. <strike>Struggling</strike> Pushing open the doors on the base level he strolled back through Skyloft, passing by where Sky and Sun were still dancing, if the soft crowing was anything to go by. Keeping an eye out he hurried past the area, not exactly fancying the idea of being caught by Twi and Wild again, <em>well that wouldn’t- Blue I would very much appreciate it if you were to stop!- Hey guys chill, let’s just find Hyrule, good distraction- Yeah good idea Green, let’s go! </em>Goal in mind, along with some grumbles, they headed off to find Hyrule because honestly <em>it was a small island</em> and he couldn’t of gotten <em>that</em> lost.</p>
<hr/><p>He would never again make the mistake of underestimating Hyrule’s ability to get lost. He had practically searched all of Skyloft at this point, he searched the graveyard, by the knights academy, the Bazarr, by the lighthouse, the creepy fortune tellers house at the back of Skyloft, and he was now exiting the cave he was just searching. Sitting by the water, he exasperatedly sighed, leaning back and staring up into the Sky.</p><p>Soft and…<em>wet</em> footsteps squelched closer, ‘How’s it going Four?’ asked Wild, plopping down next to him.</p><p>Four chuckled, ‘Looks like karma came a bit you.’</p><p>Wild shrugged, ‘Apparently Captain doesn’t appreciate having a Chu Chu jelly popped on him…and I <em>may</em> have set myself on fire by accident so Twi through me into the lake…’</p><p><em>How did he set himself of fire?- Vio I don’t think you should be questioning it, it’s Wild after all…</em> he couldn’t really doing anything other than stare, Wild did crazy things <em>but set himself on fire? </em>The colours were just as confused as he was…</p><p>‘Wild, why in din’s name did you set yourself on fire?’</p><p>He let out a nervous chuckle, ‘because it was the only way Wars wouldn’t kill me?’</p><p>Oh, Four was pretty sure that he was going to kill him, no wonder Twi threw him into the lake. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose he gave Wild the most Time look he could muster, ‘Please don’t do that again. I’m willing to look past it, only if you help me find Hyrule.’</p><p>Wild timidly giggled, scratching the back of his head which seemed to be a nervous trait all the Links had, ‘Thanks, I’d rather not have another scolding, Twi just chewed off my ear. Also, Hyrule’s up there.’</p><p>‘What.’ Four looked up to where Wild was pointing, to see but a lonely floating island above the Waterfall of which would look all over of Skyloft. To say he was baffled was an understatement, because above him he could see a pair of legs dangling from the island but that wasn’t what got it, because honestly <em>how did he get up there? There’s no path!</em></p><p>‘…How did he even get up there?’</p><p>‘Beats me, want help getting him down?’</p><p>‘Yeah Hylia knows I won’t be able to.’</p><p>‘Is that because you’re so short?’</p><p>‘I will steal your knees.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>